starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psi Index
The Psi Index is a system used by the Terran Confederacy and later the Terran Dominion to measure the psionic ability of terrans,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. a PA Profile having to be established within nine months of birth for all children born within the territory of the former.Battle.net, Ghost. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2009-07-11 Under the Dominion, the same system was also used to measure the psionic ability of gestalts; protoss/terran hybrid soldiers.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. People with low levels of psychic power can often detect its use, and some can even resist telepathy.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1 (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). A PI rating of 4.5 is too low to reliably project thoughts, and a person with that low a rating is not referred to as a "teep."DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. The PI score was completely readjusted after Sarah Kerrigan was brought to the new Ghost Program, as she had reached unheard-of levels, forcing this change.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Kerrigan. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. With a PI of 10, Kerrigan has the most powerful psi index on record, closely followed by Nova Terra (also with a PI of 10).2017-03-14, StarCraft on Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2017-03-16 Scale Known Ratings *Sarco Angelini (10)Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-22. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 13. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-22. *Sarah Kerrigan (pre-infestation) (10) *Nova Terra (10) *Jackson Hauler (8.5, prior to spectre enhancement)Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. *Agent X81505M (8) *Colin Phash (7.5)DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. *Gestalt Zero (7+, after protoss gestalt enhancement) *Delta Emblock (7)Ghost Profile: Delta. Ghost Profile: Delta, accessed on 2016-03-24 *Stone (7)Ghost Profile: Stone. Ghost Profile: Stone, accessed on 2016-03-24 *Kath Toom (6.5 prior to enhancement) *Theodore Pierce (6)Ghost Profile: Pierce. Ghost Profile: Pierce, accessed on 2016-03-24 *Tanya Caulfield (5.1)Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. *Aal Cistler (4.5) *Malcolm Kelerchian (3.5) Notes An adjutant rated Queen of Blades as a "class 12 psi signature."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. A gameplay trailer for Heart of the Swarm listed her as a "class 11 psionic."SCLegacy. 2011-05-30. 2011 Heart of the Swarm Gameplay Trailer . Youtube. Accessed 2011-08-17. After being reborn in primal form, an adjutant rated her power as "the highest psi ever recorded" considering it unclassifiable. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. References Category:Psionics Category:Terran security